嫉妬深いです
by bebiimasao
Summary: Ketika Hinata menceritakan kelebihan Naruto di depan Sasuke, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke pada Hinata? /"Bisakah kau tak memakai ekspresi itu?"/ [oneshoot] [mind to R/R?] [alur berantakan]


嫉妬深いです

Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto

嫉妬深いです by Masao

 **Warning!** OOC, typo bertebaran, alur gak jelas, etc

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun memang keren. Ya kan, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo pada seorang pria berambut raven bermodel chiken butt disebelahnya, diliriknya sang pria, mencoba melihat reaksi lelaki disampingnya menggunakan sudut mata indigonya.

"Hn." Lagi lagi kata itu yang keluar dari mulut sexy pria yang dipanggilnya Sasuke itu. Gadis disamping Sasuke sudah bosan dengan dua huruf konsonan yang selalu dikeluarkan pria ini, ditambah dengan wajah stoic nya yang tidak pernah lupa ia pampangkan.

Gadis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kebawah, memfokuskan objek yang sedang ia bicarakan, "Dia selalu bersinar dimanapun dia berada, dan selalu membuat orang orang disekitarnya tersenyum dengan tingkah lakunya. Oh ya, jangan lupa dengan sifat pekerja kerasnya untuk mendapatkan yang dia mau." Ujarnya. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari deathglare gratis yang diarahkan oleh Sasuke padanya kini.

"Hn." Tuh kan, lagi lagi kata itu yang keluar.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai indigo –sebut saja namanya Hinata Hyuuga– itu terus mengoceh tentang seorang pria berambut oranye yang selalu melemparkan senyum lebarnya kesemua orang, tanpa memerdulikan pria yang sudah menguarkan aura menyeramkan disampingnya.

"Cukup Hinata." Timpal Sasuke gerah, Hinata –gadis disebelahnya- tersenyum, berhasil!

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, Hinata bertanya.

'Bodoh! Jangan membuat ekspresi imut seperti itu, aku jadi tidak tahan untuk mencium mu.' Batin Sasuke, memalingkan wajahnya ketika dirasakannya wajahnya memanas "Kau… jangan sekali-kali menceritakan orang lain didepan ku dengan antusias begitu, Hinata." Sebal Sasuke, gadis disebelahnya ini kadang kadang bisa menyebalkan juga.

"Memang kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata lagi, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Urusaii." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia mulai beranjak dari tempat mereka berada –atap Konoha Gakuen, malas menanggapi kelanjutan pembicaraan Hinata yang ia yakini akan membuat ia makin sakit hati. Hah, padahal kalau dia sempat sedikit saja melihat ekpresi Hinata yang tengah terkiki geli atas tingkah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~" Hinata dengan langkah lebarnya mencoba menyamakan langkah Sasuke yang sudah beberapa langkah didepannya. "Jangan marah dong." Tambah Hinata ketika sudah berada tepat disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh. Deg. 'Berhentilah menggunakan ekspresi itu Hinata' sebal Sasuke dalam hati, ketika dilihatnya dari sudut matanya ekspresi Hinata yang seperti kucing yang ingin dipungut, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak akan marah, jika kau berhenti membicarakan si baka Dobe itu." Timpal Sasuke setelah ia dapat menguasai dirinya yang sempat OOC itu, mengganti wajah memerahnya dengan wajah stoicnya seperti biasa.

"Iya, aku akan berhenti Suke-kun." Kata Hinata manja sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke mesra. "Aku hanya bosan melihat wajah datar mu itu." Lanjutnya, masih dengan memeluk lengan sang pria disampingnya.

"Dan jika itu terjadi, kau selalu membuatku seperti ini." Sasuke sebal, sebab setiap kali gadis disampingnya ini bosan dengan wajah stoicnya ia selalu membuat Sasuke cemburu dengan bicara ini-itu tentang si Baka Dobe.

"Habiss… ekspresi Sasuke-kun sangat lucu ketika sedang cemburu." Dengan terkekeh geli, Hinata menimpali. Yah, walaupun Hinata sudah sangat sering melakukan yang seperti ini –membuat Sasuke cemburu dengan kata katanya, dan walaupun Sasuke sudah sangat hafal dengan tingkahnya itu, tetap saja Sasuke merasa cemburu.

Dengan tiba tiba, Hinata merasa punggungnya membentur tembok, dan di sisi kanan kiri tubuhnya kini terdapat tangan Sasuke yang kokoh seperti mencoba memenjarakan Hinata agar tidak kabur.

"Kesabaranku sudah habis, Hinata-chan" Sasuke menyeringai. Glekk. Seringaian sexy –tapi mematikan- itu, sebersit kengerian muncul dihati Hinata.

"Sa…sa…sakuke…-kun" tuh kan, gagap nya Hinata muncul lagi.

"Berhenti membicarakan ini itu tentang si baka Dobe lagi-" ancam Sasuke sambil mendekatkan dahi mereka.

"a-ano... Su-suke-"

"atau-" suara Sasuke menghentikan ucapan Hinata, membuat wajah Hinata makin memerah karena kedekatan mereka saat ini.

"aku akan menciummu, disetiap kamu menceritakan si baka dobe dihadapanku." Oh oke, bisakah Hinata pingsan sekarang karena ucapan Sasuke yang akan dilakukan dengan praktik itu di sini. Di sekolah, tepatnya di koridor sekolah –yang walaupun sepi– ini. Jika ada lubang didekat Hinata sekarang bolehlah ia manjatuhkan diri disana demi untuk tidak melihat Sasuke dengan wajah memerah –yang membuat Sasuke benar benar ingin menciumnya sekarang– itu.

"Hinataa, bisakah kamu tidak memakai ekspresi itu?" tatapan Sasuke menajam.

"Eks-ekspresi bagaimana, Suke-kun?" dan Hinata menutup mata, menahan wajah –yang ia yakini- meronanya.

"ekspresi memerah seperti itu, keinginanku untuk menciummu menjadi lebih besar sekarang. Kau tau?" seringai Sasuke. Wajah Hinata makin memerah. Oh ayolah Sasuke, jangan menggoda Hinata seperti itu.

"Go-gomen Su-suke-kun" takut takut Hinata membuka matanya.

 _ **CUP**_

Kesalahan besar, kesalahan besar Hinata membuka matanya. Kini, terasa benda lembut nan basah menempel di bibirnya. Bibir Sasukenya. Yah Sasuke-nya, Sasuke-nya sejak setahun yang lalu dan anehnya walaupun hubungan mereka sudah mencapai satu tahun, Sasuke selalu saja cemburu ketika ia membicarakan Naruto –teman baik Sasuke– yang sempat disukainya sebelum ia mulai mengenal Sasuke-nya ini. Tak taukah kau Hinata, Sasuke selalu melihatmu, selalu memerhatikanmu yang hanya memerhatikan sahabatnya saat itu. Jadi wajarkan jika ia cemas jika kau akan berpaling darinya dan kembali mengejar Naruto baka itu, kau tak tau berapa lamanya Sasuke mencari celah untuk mendekatimu dan mengalihkan semua afeksimu dari si baka kuning itu ke dirinya, yah hanya dia. Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-kun~" itu suara Hinata, memcoba untuk menghentikan ciuman Sasuke yang... ehem... naik satu tingkat lebih... ehem... panas itu.

Dan sepertinya Sasuke paham dengan kondisi pacarnya sekarang, ia menghentikan ciuman panas itu walau tidak memberi banyak jarak antara dia dan pacar cantik nan imutnya ini. "Kau paham, Hinata?" dan dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Oke, ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Sasuke kembali kesifat aslinya dan jangan lupa wajah aslinya yang stoic itu.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Hinata mengembalikan detak jantungnya, setelah itu ia berlari menyusul kekasihnya.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, sekali sekali tidak apakan kalau aku melakukan itu lagi? Menggodamu." Dengan memeluk lengan kekasihnya ia bertanya. Sepertinya Hinata sekarang bukan lagi Hinata yang polos, oke... silahkan salahkan si Uchiha bungsu itu karena merubah Hinata.

"Silahkan, dan aku akan menciummu disaat kau melakukannya."

.

.

OWARI

.

.

Nyahhaaa~ hallo minna~^^

Ini fict debut Masao yang berhasil Masao buat hingga benar benar end, maaf jika tidak sesuai ekspektasi minna semua *ojigi* tapi perbolehkan author amatir dan abal-abal ini meminta sedikit review dari minna semuaa. Sankyu.

Publish [27/05/2015]


End file.
